Happy Birthday and Thank You Rio!
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Just a birthday and thank you message to Rio as a whole!
**Hey guys! As you guys already know, it's the fifth birthday of the first Rio movie!**

 **And well… Here is my small thing for the day!**

 **Sorry it's a bit late, but you know… School… And I actually had to come home from college to celebrate my parents' anniversary…**

 **But I didn't wish to leave you guys with nothing from me!**

 **So without further ado, here is my message for the day!**

* * *

Well first, happy birthday to the first Rio movie! A half decade since it came out too… and still the franchise is going!

I want to say thank you to so many people.

First to Carlos Saldanha, the director and creator of the two movies for making such masterpieces that never gets bored to watch over and over again!

Second, to all the actors and actresses, who play all the amazing characters that we fell in love with!

Third, to all the movie staff who helped to create the two movies! You guys helped to bring the world of Rio alive with music, the graphics and such!

If one of you guys happen to be reading this, please continue the franchise! We Rio fans want more and to eventually see Rio 3 in theaters!

Now I would to thank all of you guys on the archive, whether you are a writer or just a person who reads and reviews stories, because it's you guys who help keep this fandom going!

You writers who are still going on with your awesome stories certainly help to show that we still want Rio to continue and keeping the fandom alive!

And if you are just a reader that just favs, follows, and reviews stories, well you guys are just as awesome! Because you also help to show that there are still many people who want this franchise to continue!

And lastly, for me…

You know… I have something to admit.

When the first movie came to theaters, I honestly didn't think it was going to be good and I didn't see it in theaters, I thought I would not like it… Boy was I wrong!

Later on, when the movie was on TV, I saw some parts of it and I was starting to think, "Oh, maybe this is a good movie…" So I went to a free movie website, (Yeah, I know… But… It's not illegal!) loaded it up and… I was just… Speechless… My mind completely blown away by how awesome it was!

And that's when I became a Rio fan! And when Rio 2 was announced, I was literally screaming like a little girl when the first trailers came out! And I still have not yet discovered FFN!

I saw Rio 2 in the theaters unlike the first movie and it was great! Loved it! And I could see potential for a third movie. (which I hope they make!) The months passed by… My first year of college starting, and my social life was nonexistent as it was hard making friends, much less to talk to new people, me being so accustomed to high school life as high school was fun, but it all changed.

However, that quickly changed in the end of November and the beginning of December when I discovered FFN. I was bored one night and was just surfing the web when I thought… What about Blu's parents? So I was just looking through google about Blu's parents, one link of a story on the Rio archive that was about Blu's parents, so I looked at it and read the story (forgot the name of it). And I thought… Is this the only one? I checked and saw… A whole library of stories!

And after reading lots of stories written by so many people, I thought… Maybe I should join and start writing… Share my passion and love for one of my most favorite movies of all time.

And that's when I became a writer and still am to this day!

And I just want to say… Thank you to everyone who has been supporting me ever since the first post I made! I really can't express how thankful I am to you guys! You guys changed my life for the better and I can't ask for anything more! Even thought I will never see you in real life and shake your hand or hug you, you guys are all like a second family to me!

And thank you to the two movies as well! My life would be completely different if the two movies never came out! Me being a writer here is my true calling in life! I tried lots of things before to show people and feel appreciated, like building with Lego bricks and playing the piano, none of them made me feel like I was showing my skills to people. FFN made that all possible because people all over the world could read my stories and I have made friends with plenty of writers, not just from my country alone, but all over! It's really amazing seeing that in the traffic graph, it makes me smile knowing people now know me and still love what I write!

So that's pretty much everything I have to say…

Except…

Happy birthday again Rio!

* * *

 **And I'll see you guys in the next update! Hope you guys enjoyed the celebration as much as me!**


End file.
